Growing Up Stata
by Just A Girl In A Crystal
Summary: Misto's parents died when he was young. The Stata tribe took him in and raised him as their own. When the Jellicles see he is alive, and bring him back, how will Misto cope with the new tribe? T TO BE SAFE
1. Prolog

AN: First story, so please be kind. Next chapter I will give a character guide. I don't even own a car, so how could I own the genius work that was created by T. S. Elliot or Andrew Lloyd Webber. I only own Pomp, Piper, the Statas, and the plot.

* * *

Pomp shivered slightly in the cool night air. He warily eyed every shadow as if it would jump out and attack him. He had tried taking deep breaths, but it still didn't calm his nerves. The wind whispered of something foul, and Pomp felt he was walking on a thin bit of rope that had begun to fray…

He quickly shook his head, his brown and red fur swishing silently about him. _"Best not dwell on the night,"_' he thought to himself as he quietly crept down the deserted streets.

The wind rustled an old newspaper, and caused Pomp to tense up. He didn't want to be out tonight, but he had to gather food for his young daughter, Piper. The sound of glass breaking in the distance caused the frightened Stata cat to jump in alarm. His heart pounded in his ears as he looked down the alley he stood before.

"_I'll look for food tomorrow,"_ he thought, backing up, _"it's too late to catch mice right now."_

But as he turned to leave, a small sound caught his attention. It was so faint, he wasn't sure if his ears had heard correctly, but there it was again! It was a faint, little meow coming from the eerie alley.

Pomp stood at the mouth of the alley before taking a deep breath and entering it. He cautiously followed the meow, his feet softly padding on the cold ground. The further he got in, the louder the cry became, and a rancid stench met his nose. Still he continued, straining to hear even the faintest sound coming from the alley.

When he finally reached the end of the alleyway, he froze in horror. Before him laid the most ghastly sight he ever beheld: Two feline cats lay dead in a pool of their blood. The red liquid stained the male's white fur and his mate's black coat, and the smell made Pomp nauseated. He had lost many tribe members before to Pollicle dogs' attacks, but he had never happened upon the corpses of the cats they mauled.

Pomp's eyes wandered over to where another soft meow came from. He approached a small cardboard box that was covered with an old, ratty piece of cloth. Carefully, he lifted the cloth and was met by a pair of pale blue eyes. There, he beheld a small kitten, barely a few weeks old, crying out for his parents.

The young kitten walked over to him on wobbly legs. Pomp scooped the young cat up into his arms trying to make out his features in the dim light of the moon. His coat was a glossy black with pure white paws and underbelly and face. Tears welled in his eyes as the young kitten began rubbing his small head against his hest, and emitting a soft purr. This was the murdered cats' kitten!

Pomp looked down at the tiny kitten who had now almost fallen asleep in his arms, to where his parents' mangled bodies lay.

He made a decision, and, pulling the kitten close to him, he walked out of the alley and back to his home.

* * *

A flash of lightening brightened another alleyway followed closely by the resounding clap of thunder.

Piper jumped in alarm, having been awoken from her sleep by the loud noise. The frightened kitten scampered to the back of the old trashcan she lived in. She cowered in fear of the banging the rain made on her home.

Another flash of lightening lit up the trashcan, and Piper saw that her father, Pomp, had yet to return home. She gave a high-pitched shriek and buried herself under the heaps of ratty scarves that decorated her home when another crash of thunder rattled the trashcan.

Hesitantly, she peeked out from under a faded red scarf, desperately wishing Pomp would return home. It wasn't so much that she was scared of the rain, more that she didn't like being without Pomp during it.

The next flash of lightening revealed a huge figure of a cat entering the trashcan, dripping wet from the rain. "Pomp!" she squealed in delight, racing over to him as fast as she could.

She didn't reach him though because one of the many scarves that littered the floor had wrapped itself around her back paw. She struggled and bit at it until she broke free. Looking back up at Pomp, she saw him wrapping a blue scarf around a small form cradled in his arms.

"What you got there, Pomp?" she asked from where she stood, cocking her head to the side. He seemed not to have heard her, for he focused all his energy on the bundle in his arms. Piper walked over to him trying to get a closer look at what exactly was in Pomp's arms.

When she was closer, she saw that wrapped tightly in the blue scarf in Pomp's arms was a black and white cat. Not just any cat, but a small, sleeping kitten. Piper looked up at Pomp, her bright green eyes asking thousands of questions.

Sighing, Pomp looked down at the youngster he held in his arms. "I found him in an alley. He was all alone, and has no home or parents." Although Piper was young in age, she was mature and understood many things that went on around her without loosing her child-innocence. He knew he could tell her the truth of the kitten, and she would understand him.

"How sad," she whispered softly, inching closer to Pomp. He had sat down on a wool scarf, still cradling the kitten in his arms. Pomp wordlessly nodded. It was unfortunate that one so young was now an orphan.

Piper stared silently down at the kitten, deep in thought. Having lost her mother during birth, Piper had always had her dad, Pomp, so she was never truly alone. She couldn't imagine how she could survive with both of her parents dead…

"Pomp,"

"Hmmm?" he replied distractedly, shifting the cat in his arms to keep his muscles from getting stiff.

"Why can't we be his family?" Startled, Pomp looked up at his daughter. "I can't imagine having no family at all, and he has none. No cat should ever have to go through that, should they?" Her bright green eyes stared up into his, looking for agreement.

He nodded. "Yes, child. No cat should ever grow up without a family." He ruffled her red fur tenderly. "Now, he needs a name…"

"Mistoffelees."

"What?"

"Mistoffelees. That should be the kitten's name," Piper answered simply.

"Yes, Mistoffelees it is then."

Piper gazed down fondly at the sleeping kitten. "Mistoffelees, don't you worry. I'm gonna be your family now. I'll always protect you," Piper whispered softly to the kitten before kissing him tenderly on the head. Mistoffelees smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Pomp.

Piper yawned before curling up next to Pomp's warm body, emitting a soft purr before falling fast asleep. Pomp looked down at the two sleeping kittens and smiled, hugging both of his children close before falling asleep.


	2. The Stata Cat Tribe

Here is chapter 2. (IT IS 5 DANG PAGES! I am very proud of myself. Lol) I am laughing because in order for my chapters to come out good, I need to write the chapter in a very happy, choppy, beginner way. Lol. I forced myself to write it that way, and then, (a day later) POOF! This burst forth! Lol. Here is the character guide:

**POMP:** elderly cat with red and brown fur. He is part of the Stata cats. Found Misto in the alley. Wise, kind and loving, the Stata cats (though they don't have a leader) look to Pomp for help. His powers aren't specifically mentioned, (he doesn't perform anymore, so doesn't use them), he uses them though to help "awaken" Misto's powers.

**PIPER:** Pomp's only daughter. She is older than Misto by a few weeks, and looks after him in a protective way. She is sometimes overprotective of Misto, but no one says anything about it. She is a red and orange colored cat. Her powers are invisibility and levitation. Her invisibility helps her spy on Misto.

**STATA:** cat tribe in London. They are kind of like a mix of circus performers or gypsies. They are generally looked down upon because they are strays and the lower cats and they use magic (something no respectable cat would ever do). The cats themselves are laidback and very accepting to those who are different. They travel around the city of London performing. They are often shunned, but they still are generally carefree and love to have fun.

**DEMIGOLD:** thank you for the compliment. Here is another chapter. I hope you like it.

Without further ado, chapter two  
Wow, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!

* * *

There was one saying that applied to all the Stata cats that every other cat in London knew: _You don't find the Statas, the Statas find you._ To some, that knowledge is creepy, and makes them fear and hate the Stata tribe. But in actuality, it was just the way the tribe was.

The Stata cats were travelers, but they would circle through the town of London and had permanent haunts for the areas they stayed in. But no one knew where they were, besides the Statas. Rumors flew that they resided in hell like the devil worshippers that they are, or that they would disappear into another dimension when they weren't seen performing or hunting for mice. But those of course were just rumors. Lies. The Stata cat tribe was more distant than the other tribes and preferred solitude from peering eyes: friendly or not.

Although the Statas would often accept other vagabonds and wanderers, they would never seek out the aloof and mysterious tribe of performers. No, if the Statas happened upon them while on their way to another area to perform, or after one of their shows, they would join them. But since no one knew where the Statas resided, it was impossible to seek them out to join their ragtag band. And that is where the saying of Statas originated.

Mistoffelees happened to be one of those who was found by the Statas, and was extremely grateful for it. He loved his adopted family, Pomp and Piper, and the tribe was always friendly towards him. They never made him feel unwelcome or like an outsider, despite his small size, and black and white coloring. They accepted him for who he was, and he liked that.

Mistoffelees loved performing with the traveling cats. He was an exceptional dancer, better than some of the other cats, including his sister (who he would relentlessly tease), although his magic, given to him by Pomp, was a different story. The magic that Pomp gave him (although he is unsure how. Every time he tried to ask him, Pomp would smile and wink saying that he always had it in him, he just coaxed it out of hiding. Whatever that meant) was to shoot bolts of light out of his hands, which he had no problem with. It was making things disappear and reappear that he needed help harnessing.

He groaned at the memory of when he tried making a scarf from his home disappear, and he couldn't find it for a week. Piper, to this day, still makes sure he never forgets that unfortunate incident. But other than that, his life was great.

He didn't mind so much the odd stares, and the jeering he would sometimes receive from the cats that didn't like the Statas. He was never alone; Piper was always there, standing next to him. She would either roll her eyes or continue the conversation she was having with a fellow performer. Rarely did the scorn escalate into something dangerous, but it did once.

That memory never ceased to make him shudder. He and Piper were walking alone back from one of their performances. It was his first one, and he was extremely excited for it. Everything had run smoothly, and Mistoffelees's performance was a hit! He was currently teasing his sister, The Pied Piper (her stage name) for slipping on one of the dance numbers, when she stiffened beside him.

Mistoffelees jerked his head up ahead of them. There, standing before them ominously, blocking the setting sun, were three monstrous-sized cats growling at them. Mistoffelees's hair prickled, and was surprised it wasn't standing on end in fright.

"What do you want?" Piper demanded, her voice cold and hard.

"_We_ want you scum to leave," the tallest one answered gruffly. "You don't belong here, and you defile the very land you walk on."

"Then step aside and we will be on our way," Piper answered coolly, and began aiming on walking around them. The tallest one jumped right in front of them, blocking their way once more.

"No, you see, that won't work. Our problem can't be solved that easily. Your kind must be taught a lesson, permanently." The other two cats circled around them so there was no way to run. Piper held her ground, glaring at their leader. Mistoffelees, still not out of kittenhood, stood nervously next to her. Glancing around them at the looming forms of the equally fierce looking felines, he inched closer to where Piper stood her ground defiantly.

"You see," the tall tom they supposed was their leader, continued, "if we let you go right now, you will only come back again later. Like you always do. Now, my boys and I don't want you to come back. We want your tribe to pay for polluting our land. Our plan is to start by ridding them of future toms and queens, which would mean YOU!" The tall tomcat snarled, lunging towards the young cats, his claws stretched out.

Letting out a growl of her own, Piper shot her hand out and thrust it into the air, levitating the charging tomcat before flinging him off to the side. Mistoffelees, thinking fast to distract the other advancing cats, shot bolts of light at them, burning their fur coats. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Piper hunched over trying to catch her breath.

Gritting her teeth in determination, Piper turned and faced the remaining two cats, her red-orange hair standing on end. She brought her hands close together and then flung them out, crying out in exertion, but also successfully hurling the two cats out of the way.

Panting, she grabbed Mistoffelees hand and ran as fast as her shaking legs could carry her to an abandoned alley. Spying an old tire they could hide behind, Mistoffelees dragged his weary sister behind it and out of their pursuers' sight. His heart pounded in his ears in time with the angered cats' footsteps as they approached their hiding place.

Faintly, he heard Piper muttering something under her breath, casting them invisible. Despite the knowledge that the crazed felines wouldn't be able to see them, Mistoffelees held his breath until he was sure that they had left. Letting it out, he felt Piper's spell dissipate as well.

She hugged him close, "Are you alright, Misto?" She whispered tiredly, concern hung heavily in her voice. Mutely, Mistoffelees nodded. It was times like these when he was grateful for her overprotective nature. "Let's go home now."

Silently, they trudged the last few blocks to where the Statas had set up camp. When the news reached them all about the young cats' encounter, the tribe quickly decided that, until further notices, they would never return. But until they left, no cat was ever to venture out alone. Pomp hugged them close, his heart racing at the thought of almost loosing his children.

Later that night, back in their makeshift home, Pomp smiled down at his adopted son. "I am proud of you, my son." He whispered softly, trying not to wake the sleeping Piper. "You did well for your first performance, and you handled yourself well by keeping those other cats at bay from your sister." He gazed down lovingly down at his son who was smiling up at him. After a long pause, Pomp voiced another worry of his.

"Misto," he asked, using the nickname Piper and he had for the black and white kitten, "do you still wish to perform?"

Misto quietly thought over what Pomp had asked him. He, in truth, was scared to death of another attack, yet he loved performing… He looked down at his sleeping sister; her voice floated back to him _"Mistoffelees, don't you worry. I'm gonna be your family now. I'll always protect you,"_ Her promise from long ago echoed through his mind.

After a few more moments in silence, pondering his decisions, the kitten looked up at the cat he considered his father. "Yes, Pomp, I still wish to perform," he answered. "I can't let something like that get in the way of what I love to do."

Pomp smiled, reaching down a brown and red hand to ruffle his black fur, causing Misto to purr. "Spoken like a tom, Misto. You are growing up so fast." Misto smiled at the compliment before curling up next to Piper. He let Piper pull him close to her, like she did every night, even though she was asleep. He, too, quickly succumbed to sleep.

That night was long behind him now, and he still held true to that vow he made to Pomp. He never let anything stop him from performing. Thankfully, he didn't have another test like he did that night, but cats will always make cruel comments about him or the tribe. Things had settled down in that area, in fact, that was the place he and the other Statas had returned from.

Mistoffelees sighed contentedly, lounging in an old box in a secluded alleyway. He and the other cats had just arrived in "First District" as they nicknamed it. First District was where the Stata tribe began, and so it was the first stop on their traveling route. It was also the area where Pomp had found him long ago and welcomed him into his and Piper's family.

He had always felt at home whenever they where in First District, although he was unsure why. Maybe it was because First District was where he was accepted into the tribe instead of being left to wander around the streets as an orphan, he mused leisurely. Well, at any rate, it was the closest place to him that felt like home…

A few hours later, Mistoffelees woke with a start at the sound of a car screeching past the alley he had fallen asleep in. Stretching his back, Mistoffelees causally looked around him. He nearly toppled over when he noticed how dark it was.

_Piper's gonna KILL me! _He thought worriedly. He had already risked her wrath by sneaking away from his over-protective sister once they arrived here to go relax alone in the shade, but disappearing for hours! He was going to get it big time once he returned.

Quickly, he raced out of the alley, skidding on the cold cement as he tried turning abruptly to the right. _This is not good,_ he muttered, as his whiskers quirked when he sensed a storm coming. This was an uncanny ability he had that also proved he was not originally part of the Stata tribe: he could always sense when a storm was in the air…albeit a small ability, it was a constant reminder he was different from his family.

"Why did I choose to go so far away?" he muttered angrily under his breath as the wind picked up, confirming his suspicions that a storm was indeed on its way. He ran as fast as he could back to where he left the Stata tribe.

He was almost halfway there when the sound of dogs barking reached his ears. Skidding to a halt, he gazed at the alley that lay across the street he was running along. Through the darkness, Mistoffelees was able to make out two Pollicle dogs cornering a main coon cat. Although he was a good distance away, Mistoffelees could see the tom was fighting a loosing battle.

Thoughts of the lecture he would receive from Piper when he returned home fled his mind as he scampered across the street to aid the tomcat. Stata cats always prided themselves for helping those in need because they were often the poor and lowly like themselves.

The loud blaring of a car's horn honked at the black and white tom as he dodged the on coming vehicles. He did not stop his frantic pace until he had 'safely' crossed the street.

The main coon held a bloody arm close to his chest as the Pollicles continued nipping at him, hoping to finally kill the injured cat. The tom continued to bravely fight with his uninjured right arm, scratching any Pollicle's nose who got too close to him. But Mistoffelees could see the cat was quickly tiring.

Thinking quickly, Mistoffelees jumped into the fray, shooting sparks of light at the two attacking dogs. They yelped in fright when the sparks got close to them. The two dogs glared at the young tom, nursing their seared paws from more of his attacks when they did not back down. With a low, menacing growl, they turned away from the magic cat and the main coon.

When Mistoffelees saw them retreating, he let his guard down to turn and see if the tom was all right. One of the Pollicles, angered at being defeated by a mere cat, noticed the young tom's distraction and kicked over a trashcan.

Mistoffelees heard the sound, and only had time to look up in horror at the tumbling boxes that were resting on the trashcan as they toppled over on top of him. They slammed into his body like a ton of bricks, knocking the air out of him as they drug him to the ground.

Weakly, he struggled to push them off of his body. Failing miserably, Mistoffelees looked up at the approaching form of the cat he had aided. He gazed into the baffled and shocked face of the main coon. His vision swam and darkened, the black and leopard spotted cat's face melted away as darkness over took him.


End file.
